


Плач малютки-привидения

by Yozhik



Category: Kodomo no Jikan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Плач малютки-привидения

Рин огляделась по сторонам и тихонечко выскользнула в коридор. Ну, не совсем тихонечко – идти на цыпочках и одновременно путаться в длинной, зато блестящей, накидке, утащенной у почтенной старушки Иокасты Ню, было куда труднее, чем казалось сначала. Очередной раз споткнувшись, Рин намотала края накидки на голову, превратившись из загадочного призрака в не менее загадочный блестящий шар. Немножко не так торжественно, но сойдёт, подумала она, заворачивая за угол – с визгом отпрыгнула назад и захлопала глазами. Чуть не врезавшееся в неё нечто, наполовину замотанное в простыню, сделало то же самое.  
Пять минут спустя два уже не сильно впечатляющих и несолидно хихикающих привидения пробирались дальше по запутанным коридорам. Заслышав чьи-то шаги, они переглянулись и затаились.  
Рин подождала, пока неизвестный пройдёт мимо её укрытия. Так-то она хотела сзади постучать по плечу – но пришлось дёрнуть за пояс, выше не дотянулась. Когда же он обернулся, ему на шею с радостным визгом кинулась Асока.  
…Убегали они быстро, очень надеясь, что их не успели узнать, и оставив на месте преступления тапочку, ярко-полосатый чулок и кусок простыни.

\- Привидение, говорите? Целоваться полезло? – наутро расспрашивал Анакин явно невыспавшегося учителя. – Да ещё и в чулках? Слушайте, но это же круто…


End file.
